Strang(l)er : last count
by pelipurindu
Summary: Disaat hitungan ketiga menuju kedua, Jungkook memikirkan hitungan kesatu milik Taehyung. Taekook. Vkook. Kookv. kooktae. Drabble.


.

.

 **Last Count ; Three, Two, One. And I'll Be There**

.

.

 _ **bultaereunae**_ [cr] **2018**

[ **TaeGguk — GgukTae** ]

Romance—Drama

 _Boy x Boy Love Story_ ( _**click back button now if u homophobic**_ )

.

 _Disclaimer_ :

BTS — Naungan Bighit Entertainment

Member(s) — _Themselves_ , Orang Tua mereka yang saya hormati

Story / Alur / Plot : Saya Sendiri, jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain itu hanya kebetulan semata.

 **.**

 **( banyak undang undang kepemilikan yang dapat mengikat cerita ini, don** 't u dare copy my story )

.

Warning : satu kalimat rate M ;-;

.

.

" **Seratus**."

Langkah pertama. Semenjak kaki melewati pintu café dengan elok. Menjatuhkan berat pelan—seolah inilah langkah pertama di hidup.

Tapi—memang benar.

Karena hidupnya tak lagi _hidup._ Semenjak suara kesukaannya bersuara dalam nada lirih. Mengucap ' _Aku mencintaimu, jangan mati.'_ lalunya.

Mengurung diri ; kamar orang yang ia kenal semenjak menengah pertama awal, yang ia tempati itu berdebu. Tak pernah tersentuh bahkan oleh satu seokan sapu.

 _Tak ingin mengubah—bahkan untuk hal kecil._

Hingga kedua orang tua menyerah, memasrahkan diri pada makanan yang selalu tak dijamah kecuali air putihnya. Kehilangan akal, air putih yang selalu diberi vitamin tertentu untuk mempertahankan buah hati.

Sang Ibu menggerung menangis. Bukan untuk anak semata wayangnya yang berubah _gila._ Tapi untuk kemalangan nasib yang menjatuhi anaknya. Anaknya—kedua anaknya. Yang mana satu anaknya telah **tiada** dan meninggalkan sebercak rasa tak rela pada anak biologis sebenarnya.

Sebercak tinta—yang dicoba dibersihkan tetapi justru menyebar ke seluruh rasa.

"Delapan puluh."

Langkah kedua puluh. Hitungan mundur. Hitungan maju. Hitungan tanda keputus asaan dengan senyum manis getir.

' _Jungkook_.'

Suara itu. Suara yang selalu terngiang ini. Suara yang selalu bisa membuatnya tuli bahkan untuk kata panggilan sama Ibunya setelah ketukan pintu dan kata keluar atau seringkali untuk makan makanan yang sudah Ibu sediakan.

Dua bulan bertahan.

Apakah itu terlalu lama?

Untuk menyadari—Ia tak boleh mati seperti kata yang ia kasihi.

Pintu kamar berderit, sehingga Ayah dan Ibunya berdiri dari kursi makan dan berjalan pelan menuju bawah tangga. Menunggu anaknya—anak biologisnya yang akhirnya membebaskan diri dari kurungan kamar anak lainnya.

' _Jungkook—akhirnya. Akhirnya kau keluar, nak. Benar, T-taehyung tak mengharapkan hal buruk. Ia ingin kau hidup bahagia.'_

Lelucon.

Benar-benar tak lucu.

' _Taehyung—sebenarnya juga menitipkan surat untukmu. Aku menyimpannya, tapi tolong—mengakulah kalau kau akan baik-baik saja.'_

Maka ia mengangguk. Tersenyum dengan wajah sayu dan kedua mata hitamnya. Lalu bersuara, ' _aku sudah sangat baik sekarang ini.'_

...

' _Halo Jungkook._

 _Jika kau membaca surat ini sayang, maaf, berarti aku sudah tak ada._

 _Surat ini aku titipkan kepada nyonya Jeon (aku memangilnya nyonya kembali karena aku rasa aku masih tak pantas), saat ini aku habis selesai pada kemotherapy entah yang keberapa kalinya._

 _Bagaimana kabarmu? Bagaimana kuliahmu di London sana? Apa menyenangkan? Terlalu menyenangkan hingga aku tak pernah menerima surat maupun panggilan darimu. Tidak, aku tidak merengek. Hanya saja aku kecewa akan hal itu (walau aku tau kau pasti sibuk disana)._

 _Ah—hal apa lagi yang perlu aku katakan? Aku rasa aku tak perlu mengungkap apa sebab matiku. Aku orang berpenyakit itu benar._

 _Hanya saja, maaf. Aku merindukanmu. Sangat._

 _Senyummu—tawamu—mata jernihmu._

 _Ingat café sebrang yang mana saat menengah pertama kita selalu pergi kesana. Memakan roti bersama dengan secangkir teh hangat atau es teh di musim panas._

(—)

...

Maka ia mengambil jaketnya. Memakainya lalu pergi ke café sebrang dengan tudung menutupi. Terburu melipat surat setelahnya tanpa menyelesaikan baca.

Memesan brownis coklat kesukaan si Kim, lalu teh hangat sebagai peneman.

' _Yoongi-hyung. Kau—juga tau?'_

Sang pemilik café mengangguk, merasa bersalah. Disisi lain ia menggerutu, mengurung kepala dengan kedua tangan. Kenapa hanya ia yang tidak tau?

Hingga ia kembali membuka surat di meja dekat bar dengan Yoongi yang menatap pintu berderit terbuka. Menampakan pemuda Park (teman karib Kim dan kekasih pemilik café). Yoongi merunduk, melihat pantofel hitam yang mendekat lalu tubuhnya direngkuh.

Karena _adiknya_ —Si Jeon dan Si Kim.

Kembali, karena mereka mendapat kemalangan yang begitu malang.

Jimin mengerti, maka ia menarik Yoongi menuju lubang tertutupi kain berwarna jingga. Setelah membalikan bilah di pintu awal menjadi 'Close'. Melirik si Jeon yang diam. Meremat surat yang sebenarnya belum kunjung ia buka kembali—

Karena tangisan si Min, menundakan niatnya.

' _Jungkook. Bagaimanapun sekarang ini. Kau harus tau, Taehyung amat sangat mencintaimu_.'

Lalu kain tersibak, kembali menuju bawah untuk menutup dengan goyangan kecil dan diam kembali.

(—)

" **Lima puluh."**

...

' _Maafkan aku._

 _Apa aku terlalu banyak meminta maaf juga?_

 _Aku meminta maaf juga karena hal itu._

 _Karena aku rasa aku perlu mengucap maaf dengan sebegitu banyak._

 _Kau, ingatkah janjimu? Aku rasa kau tak mengingat hal ini. Tapi saat kau berusia lima tahun, kau menenangkanku yang menangis karena dijahili dengan berkata jika kau akan selalu berada di sisiku._

 _'Hitunglah hyung. Hitunglah mundur dari sepuluh, maka pada angka kesatu superhero ini akan menyelamatkanmu.'_

 _Aku—selalu mencobanya selama ini._

 _Karena aku selalu gagal pada hitungan dari sepuluh setiap saat. Suatu hari aku mencoba menghitung dari angka seratus._

 _Aku menghitungnya dengan amat pelan._

 _Aku tak tau–untuk sekarang ini bahkan baru menginjak angka tiga_ _puluh._

 _Hanya merasa. Hitunganku ini akan benar-benar mempertemukanku denganmu._

 _Aku harap aku dapat berjumpa lagi dengan dirimu_

— _walau hanya pada detik akhir._

 _(—)_

' _Satu_.'

Pintu digebrak. Ia datang dari sana menghampiri pemuda yang terbaring di ranjang putih dengan ruang berbau antiseptik.

' _Jeon—jeon.. kau benar benar datang_.'

(—)

" **Tiga**."

Di angka ini, ia memikirkan angka satu milik Taehyung. Sejenak berhenti, satu kakinya menapaki tanah lain yang di tutupi hal berbeda.

— _aspal_.

" **Dua."**

Pikurannya menggerung, berteriak aktif akan bodohnya diri sendiri.

Akan kesibukannya yang tak bisa ditolerir.

Dan akan — _permainannya_ di negara lain tersebut yang membuatnya lupa seberapa nikmatnya Kim juga waktu itu.

' _jeonh—angh—aku sungguh mencintaimu.'_

Benar.

Ia patut mati.

 **"Satu."**

Dan tubuh yang melayang pula benturan di kepalanya. Menghancurkan pandangan pula pendengaran yang sebelumnya penuh akan teriakan agar ia menghindar dari sebuah alat transportasi.

"Jeon Jungkook. Meninggal karena benturan dan kehabisan darah."

...

.

.

.

 **Catatan bultae :**

Heh saya buat apa sih :( ini ngetik karena bosan di tempat :(

Salam uwu—bultae


End file.
